


I'll admit, I'm just the same

by shichan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Graduation, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/pseuds/shichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osserva la schiena di Kasamatsu che sbraita qualcosa contro Moriyama per poi ridere, e gli si stringe il cuore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll admit, I'm just the same

**Author's Note:**

> La flashfic è stata ispirata dalla canzone “It’s time” degli Image Dragons e più precisamente dalla strofa: “It’s time to begin, isn’t it? I get a little bit bigger but then I’ll admit I’m just the same”, che mi ha sempre fatto pensare a situazioni come lauree, diplomi o “crescita” in generale e da cui prende anche il titolo (L)

Kise ricorda il giorno della cerimonia di chiusura delle scuole medie: non solo l'essersi riuniti in palestra con gli altri membri della Generazione dei Miracoli, ma la parte prima, quella che poi più somigliava a un frangente di vita scolastica normale – perché l'ambito sportivo non era esattamente nello standard, all'epoca.  
Ricorda bene di aver passato quasi tutto il tempo circondato da ragazze, anche di altre classi, e con la stessa chiarezza ha ben presente quanto i compagni – gli altri ragazzi – si tenessero ben alla larga. Ha anche il sentore, ma di questo non è molto sicuro a dire il vero, di aver pensato che il diploma del liceo avrebbe avuto uno scenario simile, su un palco scenico di poco diverso, con attori e comparse a fare qualche differenza anche se il protagonista non sarebbe cambiato.

La cerimonia di diploma che si è appena conclusa è quella dei senpai del Kaijou: Kobori, Moriyama e Kasamatsu si sono salutati con i rispettivi compagni di classe, hanno fatto foto e poi si sono uniti ai kohai della squadra. Festeggeranno probabilmente, e Kise si è impegnato quanto gli altri perché il party in onore dei senpai fosse ben organizzato, eppure si sente addosso quel sentimento strano e nuovo, quello che alle medie non ha mai provato – osserva la schiena di Kasamatsu che sbraita qualcosa contro Moriyama per poi ridere, e gli si stringe il cuore.   
Il pensiero che formula è semplice e istintivo: vuole giocare di nuovo con Yukio, vuole stare in palestra e sentirlo urlargli contro, vuole potergli dire che si vedranno il giorno dopo e sa che invece sono piccole cose a cui deve rinunciare senza poter far nulla per evitarlo.  
Hayakawa sta piangendo (fingendo che non sia così) mentre uno del primo anno consegna il piccolo bouquet che hanno preso per ogni senpai aMoriyama; non se lo aspetta nessuno che Kise tentenni nel darlo a Kasamatsu – lo hanno affidato a lui volutamente, visto il rapporto instauratosi tra i due –, che se lo rigiri quasi fra le mani indugiando. Persino Yukio alza un sopracciglio e poi allunga una mano; lo scappellotto si abbatte implacabile sul modello e segue una scena vista e sentita troppe volte per stupirsene ancora.  
Quando Ryouta alza lo sguardo Kasamatsu è già troppo vicino e gli passa con fare goffo e un po' troppa forza un braccio attorno alle spalle. Kise si ritrova leggermente sbilanciato in avanti e Yukio è con lui, al suo fianco, che allunga l’altra mano a prendere il bouquet che gli spetta:  «Cos'è, vuoi tenertelo tu?» probabilmente a lui suona come un rimprovero, ma Kise ci legge una malinconia inaspettata.   
Allora sorride e gli consegna il suo dono, ma prima che lo lasci Ryouta si sporge appena e non fa che sfiorarlo in realtà: gli posa le labbra sulla guancia con una leggerezza che fa temere che non sia quasi successo, poi sorride come un ragazzino.  
Yukio è rosso in viso e cerca conferma con lo sguardo di non essere stati visti, poi lo picchia di nuovo.  
Ryouta ride e va a nascondersi dietro Moriyama – sa che non potrà fuggire dopo, quando saranno soli e potrà osare più di un bacio leggero di fronte a troppi occhi indiscreti.


End file.
